watching GoT scenes and music videos
by shadowhunt3rs
Summary: a group of characters watch some things from the future and will be shocked by what they see
1. Jaime Lannister Oathbreaker

A/N

In this story characters from before GoT and three characters from the future will be there as well and in this story jon will know of his true heratige

 **Jaime Lannister Oathbreaker**

in the blackness of this space was a big screen that was turned off and everything was quite until a portal opened up and from it a group of people fell from it and it closed behind them. Once they got up they looked around and didnt know where they were but everyone there knew each other since they are from every great house of Westeros and the prince of dorne and his family are there as well. They were aboit to talk until the screen turned on and everyone was looking at it wondering what it was, words started to appear on the screen.

 **''you are here to see some things about the future of Westeros and essos so sit down and enjoy."** As they sat down they saw the words **"Jaime Lannister oathbreaker"** appear on the screen and they were whispering to each other and Quitely insulted him.

 **The screen shows jaime Lannister and Joffery baratheon talking to each other "Ser jaime Lannister" said Joffrey as he looked at the book and saw that almost nothing was written in Jaime's paige ''someone forgot to write down all your great deeds" he said. They see Eddard stark walking towards the iron throne where he sees Jaime lannister sitting on the steps "there's still time" " is there, for a forty year old knight with one hand?"** they all gasped in shocked as they see Jaime's right arm with no hand.

" **Do you know what they call me? Kingslayer, oathbreaker, man without honor"** they see jaime look at the book and close it **"you are no knight, you have forsaken every vow that you took!"** they heard catelyn stark say as they see jaime Lannister take off his Kingsguard armor **"so many vows, they make you swear and swear"** they saw jaime get his hand cut off and heard him scream from it **"defend the king, obey the king, obey your father"** they see jaime looking down as if he was soulless **"protect the innocent, defend the weak"** they realised that jaime was in a cage and they all were wondering why he was in one.

 **"But what if your father despises the king?** they see Tywin Lannister looking at flames with a small smile **"what about my sins?"** they all gasped and were shocked that they see jaime push Bran Stark off the window, Eddard Stark and catelyn Stark looked murderos at jaime for what he did but when they look at him they see his head down.

 **"kingslayer"** they heard people say as they see stark soldiers pulling at him **"what atonement do i deserve" "the kingslayer"** they see jaime pushed down and see that he is wearing a tattered cloak and see water poured on him. They see stark soldiers hitting him as they were pulling him with chains.

 **"kingslayer" "kingslayer, what a king he was"** they see tyrell soldiers marching with jaime in front **"here is to Aerys Targaryen, the second of his name, lord of the seven kingdoms, protector of the relm and to the sword i shoved in his back"** they see jaime again but looking younger and is wearing his kingsguard armor while looking to the left smiling.

 **"What about Aerys Targaryen?"** they hear a faint **"burn them all"** and they all shivered at hearing the voice **"what did the mad king say as you stabbed him in the back?"** they all leaned closer to hear what jaime says because they all feel like they might finally know why jaime killed the mad king.

 **"burn them all"** they hear jaime says as it closes up to his face **"Burn them all!"** they see dothraki cavalry charging with a dragon behind them and everyone was shocked that they see a dragon **"burn them all"** they hear the mad king repeating it and see jaime stab the mad king, as well as see the dragon breathe fire at the Lannister soldiers.

They see soldiers on fire moving and they see wildfire exploding from the sept of baleor **"burn them all!"** they keep on hearing it **"burn them all..."** they see jaime sitting in the water with his eye's closed and see someone on fire from wildfire and was screaming.

 **"burn them all!" "burn them all"** they see Lannister soldiers running around while on fire and see jamie on his horse **"burn them, burn them..."** they were all shocked when they see cerise Lannister with her hair short and smirking at the sept of baleor.

 **"I will burn their cities to the ground!"** they all thought that she was the mad king reborn, they see ships on fire in the water with some small wildfire as well **"burn..."** they see the dragon burning the caravan and see cersie walking forward with the mountain and the kingsguard behind her, they see jaime looking at the battlefield to see his soldiers screaming and kneeling on the floor near the water to get rid of it.

 **"Burn them all!"** they heard as they see cersie sit on the iron throne, she and jaime look at each other until the scene changed to see the dragon fly above him as they see Jaime's soldiers in ashes and felt sad and lowered their heads while the children were crying from what they were seeing **"burn them all, he said"** they heard jaime say as they see him turn his head to not look as the ashes are blown away **"burn them in their home, burn them in their beds"** they see tyrion Lannister standing on the hill and over looking the battle with a few dothraki behind him.

 **"tell me, if your precious Renly commanded you to kill your own father... and stand by while thousands of men, women, and children burned alive would you have done it?"** they see jaime looking at the spear that was stabbed into a dothraki soldier early on in the battle ad they all were wondering why he was looking at it.

 **"would you have kept your oath then?"**. Right there they all realised the reason as to why jaime killed the mad king and all felt guilty for calling him kingslayer, and oathbreaker when he did it to defend innocent people **"come on boy, come on!"** they see jaime charge and grabbed the spear **"you idiot, you fucking idiot!"** they hear tyrion say as they see jaime charging the targaryen girl and they thought that he would kill her but her dragon put itself infront of her and got ready to burn him until someone jumped and grabbed jaime and pull him towards the eater and fell in as he started to sink slowly as the screen turned black.

A/N

just so you know i don't own the videos or anything related to GoT and the music videos as well


	2. Jon Snow Soldier

A/N

sorry for the wait ive had school work and other stuff to do and dont worry im writing the chapter for the other story now and im thinking about doing a scene next so comment what scene you want them to see so i hope you enjoy

"Is what we saw true Jaime" asked Tyrion after what they had seen shocked everyone from the past, "yes Tyrion it's all true" said Jaime when he looked at them. He was going to say more until Catelyn Stark walked up to him and slapped him hard in the face and was screaming at him for what he did to bran while her husband dragged her back, "enough mother!" Bran yelled at her while everyone looked at him in shock for seeing him yell at his mother.

"What do you mean Bran you saw what he did to you", yes mother I do but I forgave him because he redeemed himself" Bran said as he stared at her in the eyes "very well bran if that's what you wish" she said as she looked at him then at Jaime. "Ser Jaime I would like to say that I'm sorry for judging you without questioning you to find out why you betrayed the mad king" "it's alright lord stark just take my advice, if someone betrays their oath then question the person as to why he did it" Jaime said as Eddard Stark nodded.

As they were going to talk more words appearing on the screen and decided to sit down, the words that came up was Jon Snow Soldier, when they saw those words come up they all looked at the man who was wearing all black and had a sword with a pommel of a white wolf.

When Arya was about to run to Jon the video started, **"soldier keep on marching on"** they hear a woman sing as they see Jon on a horse with bannermen from Hornwood, Mormont, and surprisingly to them wildlings as well, they see Varys talking to Tyrion "the seven kingdoms need someone stronger than Tormund, but gentle than Stannis" they see Jon pull out his sword while enemy cavalry was charging him and they hear **"head down till the work is done"** they see Tyrion and Varys again as he says _"a monarch who can intimidate the high lord and inspire the people"_. They see Jon and Sansa sitting together as northern lords had their swords in the air and everyone else from the past was thinking where was the rest of the Stark family? **"Waiting on the morning son"** they see Tyrion's face and is shocked that he has a beard, _"a ruler loved by millions with a powerful army and a right family name"_ they see the vale's cavalry and a young Eddard Stark holding a baby **"soldier keep on marching on"**. They see Jon with a scar over his left eye and a scar on the right side of his eye **"head in the dust, feet in the fire"** they see a Wildling talking to Jon _"you're a good lad, truly you are"_ **"labour on that midnight wire"** they all see a white wolf with Jon petting it and the people from the past don't know it's a Direwolf **"my name is Jon snow your grace, im Ned stark's son"** they see night's watch soldiers dragging away a wildling as he says _"I should have thrown you, from the top of the wall boy!"_

 **"Listening for that angle choir"** _"aye, you should have"_ Jon said lowly **"you got nowhere to run"** , **"wanna take a drink from that promise land"** they see Jon walk up and stare in worriedness **"gotta wipe the dirt off of your hands"**

 _"Stannis was not the prince that was promised but someone has to be"_ **"carful son you got dreamer's plans"** they see blood on Jons face **"but it get hard to stand"** they see Jon standing next to Alliser Thorne **"you have a good heart Jon Snow, it'll get us all killed"** they see Alliser Thorne walk away while Jon stares at him. **"Soldier keep on marching on"** they see a sign that says traitor, it shows Jon standing in front of it and slowly turn around to look at the people behind him, **"head down till the work is done"** and the Stark family gasped when they saw Alliser Thorne stabbed him **"waiting on that morning sun"** the stark children were in tears and everyone else from the past was shocked when Jon was stabbed multiple times **"soldier keep on marching on"**. **"Quite now, your gonna wake the beast"** _" the free folk will never follow you, no matter what you do"_ they see Jon looking up as if he was wondering why _"who then, you"_ **"hide your soul out of his reach"** they see Jon with wildling's around him **"shiver to that broken beat"** , _" he's young but he knows how to lead"_ **"dark into the heat"** , _"he came because he needs us, and we need him."_ _"Mormont himself chose Jon to be his steward he saw something in Jon and now we've seen it too, he may be young but hes the commander we turned to when the night was darkest"_

They see the boy who says it and one family knows him, they see Jon on the snow floor with blood flowing around him, everyone watching knows what happened, then they see Jons body with stab wounds and one where the heart was and everyone was shocked to see Jon gasp for air and slowly start to get up. _"I did what I thought was right, and I got murdered for it"_ **"keep on, keep on marchin, keep on, keep on"** **"keep on marching on"** they see Jon look around as a battle raged on around him **"keep on marching on, keep on, keep on marchin"** they see Jon killing soldiers. **"Soldier keep on marching on"** they see a wildling woman shot with an arrow from behind and Jon looked down **"head down till the work is done"** they see Jon on the floor struggling for air **"waiting on that morning sun"** they see Jon and his troops surrounded by soldiers with the Bolton flayed man on the shield **"soldier keep on marching on"** they all gasp and are in shock when they see Jon kill a White Walker. **"Soldier keep on marching on"** they see Jon staring into the sky with Wildlings and soldiers around him cramped up **"soldier keep on marching on."**

A/N

im going to name the people from the past and the future as well

House Stark:

Eddard Stark

Catelyn Stark

Arya Stark

Sansa Stark

Rickon Stark

Robb Stark

House Baratheon:

Robert Baratheon

Joffery Baratheon

Tommen Baratheon

Myrcella Baratheon

Shireen Baratheon

Stannis Baratheon

Renly baratheon

House Martell:

Doran Martell

Obreyn Martell

Tyene Sand

Ellaria Sand

Nymeria Sand

Obara Sand

Trystane Martell

House Tyrell:

Mace Tyrell

Olenna Tyrell

Margaery Tyrell

Loras Tyrell

House Greyjoy:

Theon Greyjoy

Balon Greyjoy

Euron Greyjoy

Yara Greyjoy

House Lannister:

Tywin Lannister

Kevan Lannister

Lancel Lannister

Cersei Lannister

Tyrion Lannister

House Targaryen:

Viserys Targaryen

Daenerys Targaryen

House Arryn:

Lysa Arryn

Robert Arryn

Jon Arryn

House Tarly:

Randyll Tarly

Melessa Tarly

Samwell Tarly

Dickon Tarly

Talla Tarly

Wildlings:

Mance Rayder

Tormund Giantsbane

Ygritte

from the future:

Jon Stark Targaryen

Jaime Lannister

Bran Stark


	3. AN

A/N

im trying to choose a scene from the show and i got three choices the red wedding, massacre of hardhome, and the battle of the bastards ill wait for two days and then whichever has the most votes ill choose it


	4. Battle of the Bastards part 1

Chapter 4

As the video ended Everyone looked at Jon and Jon looked away trying to hide the blush that was growing on his face from all the attention as Jaime and Bran was laughing, the stark family was in tears after what they saw and Arya ran to Jon and hugged him hard "please Jon don't leave us" Arya said as she cried on him as Jon rubbed her back and soothed her to calm down "it's alright Arya I won't be leaving you anytime soon" Said Jon as he looked at her. The screen lit up again as the words the **Battle of the Bastards** Jon paled when he saw the name "Jon?" Eddard Stark asked as he looks at Jon but before he could question him the screen showed Jon looking at the ground and slowly start to look up at his enemy who looked back at him **"don't"** they hear the wildling say as the screen shows the wildling closely and the wilding group that was watching was shocked as was everyone else to see him fighting in an army for the north.

It shows Jon again as he looks at his enemy in anger and then it shows his enemy smirking at him as if baiting him to come and get him, all the men who fought in wars could tell it was a trap and silently begged Jon not to fall for him **"prepare to charge, prepare to charge!"** screamed Davos Seaworth as the archers move out of the way to let the cavalry follow Jon.

They see soldiers with the Bolton insignia preparing to fire their arrows **"knock, draw, loose!"** , they see the archers fire their arrows at Jon who then surged forward on his horse as Jon started to charge at the Bolton lines not caring what happens to him. The Stark family all gasped at the body they saw a body on the floor and realized that the boy on the floor was an older Rickon, the Stark family had tears forming as they see the body was littered with arrows that was fired from the Bolton lines and some of the other people looked down in sympathy for the Stark's while other's looked at the screen in shock that a young boy who was dead was being hit with arrows.

 **"Go, go follow your commander!** " they heard Davos Seaworth yell as the cavalry charged forward yelling and screaming, **"you want to fight"** they hear the wilding yell behind him as the screen change to the giant behind him yelling as the infantry which was combined with wildings and Stark bannermen charged forward yelling, the screen flashes between the infantry and cavalry multiple times. It shows Jon all alone charging forward, then it shows Ramsay Bolton and to the shock of the Starks they see Harold Karstark on a horse next to him.

The Stark children gasp when they see Jon's horse hit with arrows and Jon fall off his horse **"now"** Ramsey Bolton says **"cavalry, charge"** , they see Jon start to get up and see that he was grasping his right leg in pain as he looks in front of him and the camera turns to see the Bolton cavalry charging at him. They see Jon look down and nod slightly as the people who fought in war saw that he was ready to die there, Jon starts to take off his belt which held his sword and pulled out his sword as he threw away his scabbard to the side.

As the Bolton cavalry got close to Jon he was about to swing his sword when his cavalry rammed right into the Bolton cavalry as Jon look to his right and left in disbelief, the Stark children let out a cheer as they see Jon's cavalry save him just in the nick of time.

They see riders crash into each other and riders falling off their horse's **"knock"** they see the Stark archers knock their arrows **"knock"** they hear Ramsay Bolton say as the Bolton archers knock their arrows as well, they see cavalry still crashing into each other as the scene changes to the Stark archer's drawing their arrows **"draw"** they hear Ramsay Bolton say as the Bolton archers draw their arrows **"ah we'll just kill our own men stand down" "loose"** Ramsay Bolton say as the Bolton archers fired their arrows.

They follow the arrow's as they descend to the cavalry from both sides and see the arrow's hit both Stark cavalry and Bolton cavalry, the screen then shows Jon as he turns around and dodging cavalry as the battle raged on around him. They see Jon cut off a Bolton's hand and knock him off his horse, Jon then ran to him and struck him with his sword and kept on dodging cavalry until a Bolton soldier tried to strike him but Jon blocked him and slashed him on the stomach.

They see Jon duck as arrows came down again and got back up in time to block a strike from a Bolton soldier and kill him, he then turns around and stops as cavalry dropped right in front of him and see him walk forward as he blocks a strike from a Bolton soldier and strike him against the stomach and parry a blow from the Bolton soldier.

Jon grabs him and stabs him then a soldier is pushed into him and he holds him as a soldier from his side stab him through the head **"give word"** Jon was cut off because an arrow struck the soldier he was holding in the eye and fell to the ground, they see Jon look around and turn around to see a Bolton soldier pull down one of his cavalrymen from his horse and stab him.

They see Jon walk up to them and stabbed one of them and grabbed the other Bolton soldier and headbutted him then slashed him across the face, then Jon turned around and see him block a strike then dodged another strike and parry another strike from the Bolton soldier and moved just in time for a horse to run into the Bolton soldier.

They see Jon walk up to him and stab him twice not noticing the Bolton cavalrymen riding to him from behind until one of Jon's cavalrymen run into the Bolton cavalrymen and Jon turns around and blocks a strike from a Bolton cavalryman, the scene changed to a cavalryman getting struck by arrows and the soldiers from both sides killing each other **"loose"** they hear Ramsay Bolton say as the Bolton archers fired their arrows and see a Stark cavalryman hit with multiple arrows as soldiers around him receive the same fate as him.

They see Jon grabbed from behind and blocks a strike from a Bolton cavalryman in front of him then slashes him upward and killed the Bolton cavalryman that grabbed him then Jon stabs a Bolton soldier, **"loose"** they hear Ramsay Bolton say as the Bolton arches fired their arrows and Stark cavalrymen are hit by the arrows **"loose"** Ramsay Bolton said as he looked at the battlefield.

The scenes switched between Jon fighting Bolton cavalrymen and the Stark cavalrymen getting hit by arrows until it shows Jon punch a Bolton cavalryman in the face and Stabbed him while screaming, the scene changes to piles of dead Stark and Bolton cavalrymen over each other and everyone gasped when they saw it because they have never seen a battle which had the many bodies that they see on top of each other and soldiers fighting on top of the piles.

 **"We may as well be chicken shits back here, follow!"** Davos Seaworth says as he pulls out his sword and charges with the archers behind him, they see Ramsay smirk slightly then turns his head slightly to the right " **it's time, go"** they hear Ramsay Bolton say, **"who owns the North!"** they hear smalljon Umber say as the Stark family was shocked to see smalljon Umber fighting with Ramsay Bolton, **"we do!"** they hear both Bolton, KarStark, and Umber infantry say, **"who owns the north!"** **"we do!"** **"show me!"**

They hear smalljon Umber say as the soldiers behind him start screaming with him as they started running to the battlefield. They see Jon slash a Bolton throat and turns around in time to block a strike from a Bolton soldier, but he is knocked to the ground and blocks another strike from the ground and the Bolton soldier was about to strike gain but was stabbed from behind and it was Tormund who saved him.

He pulled Jon up and helped him stand straight **"hey"** they hear Tormund say then they see a headless soldier on a horse ride pass him and the giant swatted the horse away as everyone watching was still shocked that giants were real, the scene changes to show the enemy running to them while Jon's soldiers slowly stop with their archers behind them as the Bolton's form around them trapping them.


	5. The Red Wedding

**Hey everyone im back and im sorry about not updatig this and my other storys as well but ill be trying to update faster for you guys any way i hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5

As the video ended everyone from the past was shocked at what they saw, as they have never seen a battle like that before. "Jon why did you charge in like that?" asked Ned as he looked at Jon praying to the old gods and new that Jon would survive the battle.

"That bastard had Rickon and was toying with him like a game and when i got close to him he got killed by an arrow from behind" Jon said looking down with tears in his eyes.

The Stark family was in tears on what they just learned from Jon about Rickon, before they could ask anything else the screen started up again.

 **"My king has married and i owe my new queen a wedding gift" Walder frey said as** **Caytlen looked at Roose Bolton while he looked down at his arm, when she looked down and pulled up his sleeve she was shocked to see mail under and realised what was going to happen but it was too late.**

Everyone watching was shocked to see the chain mail under his sleeve and was tensed about what was going to happen but the wildling viewers didnt understand the meaning besides Mance, the wildlings were about to ask the meaning but the video started again.

 **Catlyen stood up and slapped Roose and screamed "Robb!", Robb looked at his mother then turned to Roose Bolton who was running and he turned to see him run.** **Rob was then shocked to see a frey pull out a knife and walk up to his wife and stabbed her in the stomach while she screamed, Robb walked forward but was shot by an arrow and the other Lords of the North stood up some were shot with an arrow, some had there throat slashed, and some were shot and slashed by frey and Bolton soldiers.**

Everyone who was watching was shocked by what they saw and some were covering there childrens eyes so they couldnt see the gruesome sight, even the Wildlings were shocked at what was happeneing.

 **The video shows Robbs wife standing up then falling on the ground and Robb was still standing while getting shot by multiple arrows then falls down while groaning then the screen shows a Northern Lord gettig shot by two arrows and his throat getting his throat slashed.**

Some of the people watching were turning green while others couldnt move, the Stark family was in tears at seeing what was happening and praying that it couldnt be true.

 **The screen switches to Arya hiding behind barrels while looking at some Stark soldiers eating "you ready to head off to Winterfell" a Stark soldier said as he and his friends laughed then Frey soldiers walked up behind them then a Srark soldier asked "is the feast over?" the Frey soldier said "Aye, its over!" then cut a Stark soldier throat and the other Frey soldiers strated killing the Stark soldiers.**

The Stark family were promising revenge when this has ended, and everone else started feeling sympathy for the stark family not wanting this to happen to anybody.

 **The screen shows Catylen with a knife and holding Walder Freys wife with Robb standing "Mother" Robb says as he turns his head to look at her, Roose Bolton comes up in front of him with a knife "the Lannisters send there regards" then he stabs Robb in the heart and Catylen screams then slits Walder Freys wife when a Frey comes uo behind her and slits her throat.**

Everyone was shocked that the Lannisters did that, the Stark family were hugging each other and crying while everyone else just sat there looking at the screen.

 **Hey everyone im sorry that i didnt add all of what happened so i hoped you enjoyed and i took sone peopoe off so th eonly peopel there from the past will be the Stark family (besides Jon), the Baratheon family, the Lannister family, Mance rayder, Ygritte, and Tromund.**


	6. Assassin's creed Revelations

**Hey everyone im back with another chapter for this story and im sorry for not updating this story for a long time but i would like to say thank you to everyone who wanted me to keep this story going.**

Everyone from the past stood still at what they saw on the screen and the Starks had tears in their eyes after what they saw and wanted to make sure that never happens.

everyone else wasn't better as they were reminded of the rains of castemere and they didn't want that happening, as the Wildlings have never seen anything like that before.

The Starks would promise themselves that they would have vengeance but before anyone could say anything some other people appeared.

The people that appeared were Theon Greyjoy, Yara Greyjoy, Oberyn Martell, Doran Martell, the Sand snakes, Ellaria Sand, Mace tyrell, Olenna Tyrell, and Margaery Tyrell.

They were wondering where they were and saw everyone else, they went to them and asked questions.

As everyone that was there explaned things they didn't believe them and the screen started again with another scene.

 **The screen started with a hooded man laying on the floor and a guard came up to him and kicked him jostling the man to wake up _"Arya my dearest sister. I have been in_** **_Acre for a week now, safe and in high spirits, but prepared for the worst."_**

 **The screen showed the guards dragging the hooded man away with the camera zomming away showing a symbol _"The men and women who have fed and sheltered me here also give me warning that the road to Masyaf is overrun by mercenaries and bandits not native to this land. What this could mean, I dread to guess."_**

"Hey why is he talking to me" Arya asked as she was scared for the man but confused as to why he was talking to her.

The Stark family was confused as well as hoping the man would be alright as everyone else was wondering what happened to the man.

 **the screen switched to the hooded man on a ship gripping a rope as it showed a city farther away from the ship _"When I first set out from Roma ten months ago, I did so with a single purpose. To discover what our father did not."_**

 **The screen switched to the man walking through ruins and climbing up a mountain with a castle in the distance _In a letter written the year before my birth he makes mention of a library hidden beneath the stones of Masyaf castle. A sanctum full of invaluable wisdom."_**

"what could be there that has wisdom" Olenna asked as she and some of the older generation were wondering the same thing.

 **The screen showed the hooded man looking at the castle and was hit by an arrow and was forced back a little, he grabbed the arrow and looked around for the shooter and then stood straight _"So what will I find when I arrive there? Who will greet me? A host of eager Templars, as I fear most strongly? Or nothing but the whistling of a cold and lonely wind?"_**

"Templars, never heard of them" Oberyn said as he looked at the screen with calcuating eyes, as well as Olenna, Doran, Tywin, and Ned Stark.

 **The screen showed a man appearing looking at the hodded man with other soldiers stopping next to him.The hooded man broke the arrow and let if fall to the ground.**

 **The screen switched to the hooded man running and jumping off a rock** **landing on a templar soldier and rolling forward dodging a staff and stabbing the man and rolling over him.**

 ** _"Masyaf has not been home to the Assassins for almost three hundred years now. Can we still claim it for our own? Are we welcome there?"_ the hooded man stopped a man that was going to attack him and thrusted his hand forward.**

 **using the staff he twirled around and stabbed a Templar soldier in the stomach with it and stopped an attack from another Templar soldier, he grabbed the soldier's wrist with the sword and turned it to block an attack kicking the soldier and using the soldiers own sword and stabbed him in the back.**

Everyone was impressed by the mans fighting skills especially the Martell family and wanted to see if they could try the skill they were seeing.

 ** _"I am weary of this fight, Arya. Not because I am tired, but because our struggle seems to move in one direction only. Towards chaos_ The hooded man would duck under a strike from a Templar soldier and forced the Templar soldier's arm down and twisted his neck with a cracking sound.**

 **The hooded man would he grabbed from behind by a Templar soldier and moved his head back hitting the soldier and escaping from his hold while dodging a strike letting the templar soldier take the hit instead.**

Everyone could tell the Templar soldiers aren't very good fighters especially the ones who wielded the staffs.

Arya was wondering why the hooded man was talking to her like she was there and was wondering who he was.

 **The hooded man would head bash the soldier in front of him and kneed him in the face as he blocked a stike from another Templar soldier and punched him in the face.**

 **The hooded man turned around and stabbed a soldier with his own sword in the stomach and pushed a soldier to the side as hidden blades came out from under the brasers.**

The Martells, especially the ones who fight were smiling when they saw the hidden blades appear and was hopping to make some of their own when they return home.

Everyone else was shocked by the many soldiers around the hooded man and was wondering if he could fight them all by himself.

 ** _"Today I have more questions than answers. This is why I have come so far. To find clarity. To find the wisdom left behind by the great Altaïr, so that I may better understand the purpose of our fight. And my place in it."_ The hooded man would stab one Templar soldier on his left and another on his right as he looked behind him and sees a man with white robes and hood up walked through the templar soldiers.**

 **The hooded man was distracted and one Templar soldier was able to strike him and break one of the hidden blades knocking the man to the floor and Templar soldiers surrounding him and pointing their weapons at him.**

"Who was that man?" Robb asked as he asked the question some people were asking themselves.

"he was distracted by that man, so he must know him" Tywin Lannister said as he looked intensely at the screen.

 **The screen flashed and showed Ramsay Bolton standing their with a noose in his hand as the Templar soldiers would drag** **the hooded man to the wooden plank and the hooded man forced himself up making the Templar soldiers pull out their weapons at him but Ramsay held his hand up making them stop.**

 ** _Should anything happen to me Arya, should my skills fail me, or my ambition lead me astray, do not seek retribution or revenge in my memory, but fight to continue the search for truth, so that all may benefit._ Ramsay and the hooded man would look at each other as he pushed the hooded man forward on the wooden plank.**

"he's going to die" Stannis said as he and everyone else would stare at the screen sad the the hooded man would die.

"he put up a good fight, o would have liked to meet him" Oberyn Martell said as he would be sad for the warrior.

 ** _"My story is one of many thousands, and the world will not suffer if it ends too soon."_ The hooded man would look to his right and see the man from before as Ramsay looks to the right as well and sees no one. the hooded man would stop and Ramsay would pull his hood down showing a much older Jon with white streaks in his hair, bruises on his face and bags under his eyes.**

The Stark family was shocked to see a Much older Jon and looked at the younger version of him.

"that can't be me, i can't fight like that" Jon said as a note appeared on his lap _"alternate universe"_ he read out loud.

 **Ramsay put the noose around his neck and tightened it as an eagle screech was heard and Jon hit Ramsay in the face disorienting him and putting the rope around the back of his neck and falling off the plank with Ramsay as a support for not making him fall.**

 **Templar soldiers ran to Ramsay's aid and cut the rope letting Jon fallig and landing on one knee looking up, then standing up and walking towards the screen putting his hood on** **as the screen turned black.**

Arya and Rickon would run towards Jon and hugs him tightly while he soothes them telling them he's alright.

 **So everyone i hoped you enjoyed this chapter and i wanted to try alternate universes with charaters from game of thrones as them. so should i do that as well or should i keep doing music videos and scenes only. Also i wanted to thank everyone who is enjoying the story and has been with it since the beginning i love you all and hope you like it since its you guys and girls that inspire me to keep on writing.**


End file.
